


Local Tease

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Maybe OOC, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reader Insert, Robotnik is tsundere you can't change my mind, Teasing, suggestive near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Alternate Universe where Robotnik didn't get sent away to the mushroom planet)Robotnik was a serious man, that's why teasing him was the best.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Local Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna admit I kinda forced myself with this one, but you gotta do what you gotta do to get things done you know?

It was odd at first to have daily mayhem go through the streets of Green Hills since the arrival of both Robotnik and Sonic, but somehow the townspeople surprisingly got used to the daily battles, they only mind if major damaged has been caused. Some would watch, others ignored going about their business. You, however, usually show up in the aftermath with your first aid kit to help aid the fallen Doctor. You barely knew the dude, but you felt you had to take it upon yourself to help care the charming man, even if your friend Tom was against it.

“Another bad day doc?” you teased as you wrapped his arm with bandage wrap. Both of you were sitting off to the site from one of Robotnik’s destroyed inventions he was riding in. The cause the same as always, the blue furball known as Sonic. You’ve grown used to treating the Doctor’s wounds, he usually comes out with a few scrapes and bruises, but thankfully nothing too serious has happened yet. “You still sure about pursuing this hedgehog?”

“Of course I am!” he yells out at response, “I need to get my hands on his power to get my robots to their full potential!” you nod and hum as you finished up with the bandage. “I just need to keep trying, I’m sure that hedgehog will slip one day”

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. We just have to wait and see Doc” you place a bandaid on one of his hands as he carefully watches your movements. Noticing this, you can’t help but place a small kiss on the bandaid and send him a little wink. “Just to make it feel better” 

“Don’t do that with me!” he immediately retreats his hand back from your grasp, groaning a little bit from the pain while doing so. His face was flustered from the action, giving you a little chuckle. Aside from aiding Robotnik, you have also been teasing him with all sorts of lines and actions to rile him up. It was so fun to see how he reacted to each and every one of them.   
  


“I’m just joking Doc, you’re an easy tease you know” this only earns a mumble from Robotnik as he gets up to walk back to Agent Stone’s car, who just arrived to the scene to pick doc up. “You take care now sweetie pie~!” you waved off at the car. He yelled at you again to not call him that again. You stood in your place smiling. 

  
  


It wasn’t too long before you ran into Robotnik again, it happened while you were on a walk through the town. “Never thought I’ll see you outside the lab aside from fighting sonic Doc” 

“What I do with my time doesn’t matter to you” he walks past you, but you quickly turn to follow him. 

“Come on now Doc, don’t be that way. We should hang out more often, I know you’ll love it!” you gave your signature wink, making the older man blush.

“No I won’t, I’ll absolutely dread it.” 

“Man you’re such like a tsundere, it's so cute!” you probably struck a nerve with that one, as the next thing that happens was Robotnik grabbing your collar of your shirt and pinning you to the wall of the building next to you two. 

“I swear you’re doing everything in your power to tick me off” he looked pissed, but it didn’t deter your confidence. 

“Always loved me a man who takes full control you know” Robotnik paused at your purred out comment, releasing your grasp on you when you burst out laughing in his face. “Man that was great, should have seen the look on your face! I’ll see ya next time Doc!” You walked away from the encounter, not hearing another thing from him, heart thrumming fast from the encounter. You hope you rile him up like that again.

About a week has passed until the next crazy scheme planned by Robotnik took place. As soon as you heard the commotion, you got yourself ready for the end result and headed towards the location with the most commotion going on. It didn’t too long though, it already ended by the time you got there. You scanned around for your man before said man fell from the sky onto you. 

“Man I knew you were gonna fall for me but not like this” you groaned as you sat up, thanking that you didn’t get knocked out from being a cushion. 

“That was bad, even for you!” Sonic called out before running off to whatever, you gave out a little laugh before looking down at the man in your lap. Robotnik was groaning, hand on his head as sat up. He looks at you and noticed his positioning. Before he could react you spoke up “Next time can I sit in your lap?” 

  
  


The next day comes by and you hear a doorbell rang at your door early in the morning. You looked at the time, it was only around 5AM. The ringing persisted, earning a groan from you as you got up from bed to the front door to see who needed you so early in the morning. When you opened the door, Robotnik out of all people, trudged his way inside. 

“Doc? What are you doing here?” you grudgingly asked as you closed the door. He stood there for a moment before turning. As you were about to ask more questions, Robotnik quickly stopped you, pushing you up against the wall with one of your shoulders. He puts his other hand beside your face and leans in close.

“I’ve been thinking about the things you have been doing to me lately” he starts off, slowly inching closer to your ear, “and I’m tired of your teasing, (y/n)” his words and breathing sent chills down your spine. “I think it’s about time for your punishment”

“Why this all of a sudden, I don’t-” you were forcefully stopped when he shoved one of his leather-gloved hands into your mouth, giving you a quake of excitement.

“No talking, besides, didn’t you said you liked men who take control?” you face was already blushing, but it felt like it got 10 times hotter than before. “Now then,” the hand in your mouth moves out to tilt your chin up to him, “I must get my revenge on you”

**Bonus:** You met up with Tom at your usual lunch place. “(y/n) you look like a mess, you doing okay?” he asked as you took your spot in your seat.

“Nothing too bad” you yawned, “Just got fucked hard and good by Robotnik”

“You WHAT”

**Author's Note:**

> Not as long as I'll like and no raunchy scene cause I'm bad at those. Imagine it dude.


End file.
